Raven Black,The boogyman's daughter
by MidnightEmberBlack790
Summary: In this story you will read about the daughter of the boogyman
1. Prologue

Prologue:hi I'm Raven black,I'm the only daughter out of three sons,oh did i mention that my dads the boogyman,oh and that he's evil? No hmm must slipped my mind,well better go,see ya! 


	2. Chapter 1—Family

**Hi I'm back and I'm with another story,**

**I hope you all will love it.**

**I have three chapters typed up and ready to be loaded!**

**well happy ****reading!**

**~•~Sincerely **

**~~•~~Midnight Black!**

* * *

Chapter one,family:

"RAVEN!"pitch yelled,his youngest & only daughter made a mess in the library,what was she thinking?."yes daddy?"raven said as she came downstairs,but Aric stopped her and tripped her and she fell down the rest of the stairs."ha ha ha Ha ha ha!"Aric laughed heading into the kitchen. Raven started crying. Pitch sighed and walked over to raven."raven are you ok?"he asked


	3. Chapter 2—Questioning & Punishing

Chapter two—questioning & punishing:"yes,I'm ok"she said pitch looked relieved."anyway you said you needed to talk right?"she asked.

"Yes,Raven why did you mess up my library?"pitch questioned."i.…i…it wasn't me it was Aric!"she cried."father i saw it it was raven here!" Aric yelled from the room over."go to your room raven!"pitch said."b…but!"raven started."NO BUTS GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Pitch yelled at raven ran up the stairs crying she saw it was snowing through the skylight,which her dad had glass on to keep the snow,rain,& wind out.'I'll sneak out through my window and go play in the snow!'she thought & that's what she did.


	4. Chapter 3—Meeting Jack Frost

**Hi everyone I'm back!**

**but unfortunately this is the last chapter for now**

**sorry! ****But happy reading!****enjoy the chapter!**

**~~•~~Sincerely **

**~~~•~~~Midnight B!**

* * *

Chapter three—Meeting Jack Frost:

Raven hopped out her window and out in the snow(Raven looks like:She is a tall thin 14 year old girl and has silky long wavy raven black hair,shining navy blue eyes,pale skin,and wears:a knee length sparkling Black dress,Dark blue netted tights,a dark gray shall,dark red Peep toe heels,& an Onyx & ruby amulet with dark gold chains,and black swirls)"Wow it's been so long since I've seen up close!"Raven said."You haven't seen snow in a long time?a boy with white hair that looked around 14."Who are you?"Raven asked the white haired boy."I'm Jack Frost"he replied."Wait The Jack Frost? aren't you a Guardian? To be more specific the guardian of fun?"Raven asked Jack."Yep!"he said."wait How did you know i was the guardian if fun?"Jack asked."I didn't know!"Raven explained."Yeah you did!"Jack argued."No i don't think i did!"raven argued back."But you did!"Jack argued back."RAVEN MARIE BLACK!"Pitch yelled."Oh i got to go bye!"Raven called running down to her window/skylight and back in her room,where pitch was Banging on the door,I opened it."Yes father?"she asked."WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"He yelled."I've been in my room all the time!"raven said."Raven,I want you safe ok,Please don't leave the house without my permission."Pitch told her."Yes father"Raven popped his head through the door way."Dad dinners done."Christopher informed pitch."Ok we'll be down in a moment!"pitch says."Come on dad!"Raven calls running down the steps.


	5. Chapter 4—Raven's re–birthday

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm back with chapter four!**

**In this story Pitch is good just letting everyone know.**

**Here are some shout outs!**

_**lydiamartin: Thank you for your time and helpfulness.**_

_**saphire9885: I think I will try my hardest,Thank you!**_

_**smartieblondie: I kind of want pitch to be OOC because it's the way the story wil go out,also I'm writing on my iPod and my chapters look big for me so I am thinking it's long,& lastly thank you for your time!**_

**hope you love it!**

**happy reading!**

**~~~•~~sincerely**

**~~~•~~~Midnight B**

* * *

Chapter four—Raven's re-birthday:

Raven walked into the kitchen and turned the small,dim lights on."SURPRISE!"Derek & Christopher yelled with enthusiasm,while raven was trying to calm herself from screaming even though it would be in delight,*I love this!* Raven thought while moving closer into the lovely,huge,kitchen decorated with: dark green streamers,navy blue balloons,a crimson cake with black candles,& a table filled with presents of different sizes:from small to extra extra large.*Are they all for me?* she thought,but soon her question was answered by her older brother."Raven do you like it?"Christopher asked the surprised Raven."Yes!"Raven answered

"Great!"a for once smiling Pitch ! "Dad what was that!?"Raven asked scared."Sweetie stay here with Chris & Derek,Aric and I will go see what that is,ok?"he said before rushing away,but only to be trapped and his favorite thing to be lost.


End file.
